Eavesdropping
by Megami no Hikari
Summary: One shot.Sometimes eavesdropping is good, right Kurama? HieiXBotan, kind of fluffy. Done in Kurama’s POV, sort of. Made for spritt's forum. Hadt contain HB and rabbit, also less tham 2,000 words


Title: Eavesdropping  
Team: Green  
Rating: PG. General/ Romance.  
Word count: Actual story 885.  
Summary: Sometimes eavesdropping is good, right Kurama? HieiXBotan, kind of fluffy. Done in Kurama's POV, sort of

Eavesdropping 

Mission. They were on a mission. They had been for a few hours.

Stranded in the depths of a ningen forest, they were sent to investigate a spiritual disturbance in the area. Nothing too serious.

Kurama gently sighed to himself observing the scene that lay before him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had easily fallen asleep as soon as they had decided to stop for the night, they didn't even help set up the camp, Kurama thought ruefully.

Botan had fallen into a light slumber, her back relaxing against a tree's trunk, her oar and bat next to her. She looked quite peaceful.

Kurama realized that they were missing a member. Well he was never too far off, besides if you got a good look at the nearby trees you'd probably find him soon enough.

After a minute or two Kurama did find him but not in a place he expected him to be. Yes, he was in a tree. More specifically Botan's tree. Kurama slightly cocked his head to the side in thought, what could Hiei possibly be doing up there? It could have been a coincidence, but with Hiei there were no coincidences Kurama had learned that the hard way.

He kept watching with inquisitive eyes, until much to his surprise Botan woke up with a yelp. She quietly stood up, bat in hand softly whimpering.

Kurama being the naturally curious person he was, decided to wait some more before rushing in and asking what's wrong, knowing Botan it could have been a bug. A sudden thump aroused the fox demon from his musings.

Apparently, Botan had decided to take action and had thrown her oar as hard as she could at the bushes. Kurama heard some rustling and saw a small figure rustling out from the shadows. Botan gave another squeak of fright and threw the bat at it. Unfortunately the bat collided harshly against the tree emitting a very loud noise. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't even stir.

Kurama had decided it was time to aid the girl, she had no more weapons and in the pitch black even the slightest disturbance could inflict fear. Getting ready to stand he noticed a flying shadow jumping from above Botan at landing at her side. Kurama smirked, why help when you can eavesdrop?

Botan gave another yelp before turning and finally noticing who it was. "H-Hiei-san?" she asked uncertainly.

Hiei had a dark frown on his face "Baka onna, stop making so much noise." He said slowly.

"B-but, there's something out there Hiei-san!" Botan said fearfully

"Just go back to bed." Hiei said, uncaring.

Even in the darkness and from a distance Kurama could see the tears forming in the corner of the girl's eyes. "I-I Can't Hiei-san" she answered stuttering, "I'm scar-"

Before she even finished her sentence Hiei had vanished. "H-Hiei-san?" she called out tentatively into the dark.

No answer.

Kurama felt a pang of pity for her as he watched the tears pour down her face. Forget eavesdropping she was scared as hell, and Hiei had done nothing to help.

Suddenly Hiei appeared once more in front of her, this time clutching a bundle in his arms. He extended the bundle to her.

Botan's sniffles stopped for a moment, as she looked at it uncertainly "A r-rabbit?" she asked nervously.

"Hn. Baka onna it was the thing making noise." Hiei said stiffly.

For a moment Botan looked confused, then an expression of relief came unto her features. She quickly collected the bundle from Hiei's arms and gave the rabbit's brown fur a pat, slightly nuzzling it. She gazed at it fondly once more before settling back down on the ground and watching it scurry away. She turned to Hiei sheepishly rubbing her arm "Arigatou Hiei-san" she said shyly.

Hiei's face remained as stoic as ever when he nodded, but Kurama could feel a bit of embarrassment and perhaps…delight? In his chi.

Hiei moved as to walk away, and perhaps Botan noticed too because she called out "Hiei-san, please wait."

He said nothing.

Apparently abashed by the fact that he hadn't said anything, Botan tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear and spoke out quietly "please don't leave me, I'm still scared. At least until I'm asleep, please Hiei-san?"

Hiei did not turn around to face her even as he offered a small "Hn."

And before either Botan or Kurama noticed Hiei was sitting at the base of the tree trunk next to the spot that Botan had previously vacated. His knees folded, arms crossed and his trusty katana in his arms as well. Eyes closed. His expression remained as emotionless as ever.

Botan gave a serene smile and returned to her spot next to him. The night wind and the knowledge of being safe lulled her into a deep slumber almost instantly. Slowly her head rolled from it's spot on the harsh tree bark and landed comfortably on Hiei's shoulder.

Kurama watched, amazed as Hiei did nothing except slightly tilt his head to the side so it was hovering right over her's, not close enough to wake her; yet close enough to bask in the warmth and lulling scent of having another person next to you.

Watching the endearing scene Kurama smiled to himself. Perhaps there was hope for Hiei yet.

**Owari **

Done for spiritt's challenge at the H/B forum, had to contain Hiei, Botan and a rabbit. Also had to be less than 2,000 words.

Is it too fluffy?


End file.
